<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SBSS/Darry] Holiday by Gingko_E</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416709">[SBSS/Darry] Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E'>Gingko_E</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后，全员存活，一起度假，握手言和。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBSS魔法糖罐（中短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SBSS/Darry] Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苏格兰的夏天很短，七八月的昼却很长。<br/>
论阴雨天，倒比伦敦还多。在北海的偏爱下，一朵朵云飘过去，那边日出这边雨，头顶湿发见彩虹，常态如此。<br/>
<br/>
“这是我最晕的一次门钥匙！”罗恩一手扶着哈利的肩，一手拼命捶胸口，他脸上白一块红一块，在干呕的间隙甩出一句抱怨。<br/>
哈利双手撑着膝盖，面色青白，他一边喘气一边点头表示赞同，眩晕到连一句“对啊”也说不出来。<br/>
“虽然很想嘲笑罗恩连门钥匙都晕——”弗雷德说，他正在帮乔治拍背，试图让他呼吸均匀点儿。<br/>
“但这次显然是该死的门钥匙有问题。”乔治接着说，他状态调整的还挺快。<br/>
“明明说了是用麻瓜的方式出行，从霍格沃兹过来，这么近的距离，为什么不干脆让爸爸开车。”金妮白着脸对韦斯莱夫人说。她刚刚正好自己头发上的绒花，拉平百褶裙的裙摆，重新系好袖子上的缎带.<br/>
赫敏穿着一件雀蓝色的波希米亚长裙，裙摆上绣着大片翎羽，她没有说话，一手举起压着白边宽帽檐，手腕上系着三圈斑斓的细绳结。<br/>
女孩子们对此次出行的重视程度要高于男孩子们，或者她们只是想在难得的度假期间展现自己的美丽。<br/>
韦斯莱夫人也穿着一件奶油黄色的亚麻上衣，腿上穿着宽松的印花裤子。在刚刚的旅程中她自己也有些晕，不过这不代表她乐意听到孩子们一起抱怨，而且……她看了看男孩子们与平时几无变化的装扮——除了巫师袍之外，他们的麻瓜衣服总是穿成这样，短袖夹克牛仔裤，再没别的了！度假欸，稍稍认真点不行吗？“我们已经到卢赫斯了，”她说。他们此刻正站在一片牧场里，周遭空阔，渺无人烟，“从现在开始，才要用麻瓜的方式出行！”<br/>
“这该死的门钥匙肯定过载了。”弗雷德嘟囔着，将掉在他们中间的木制杯垫一脚踢开。<br/>
“我们为什么不能直接降落在圣安德鲁斯？”乔治大声问。<br/>
“如果你想降落在一群麻瓜游客中间的话！”韦斯莱夫人没好气地回答他。<br/>
“梅林的胡子！从卢赫斯过去的车程也就十分钟，能有什么问题？”罗恩难以置信地惊叫，他显然认为母亲这说法荒唐极了。<br/>
“其他人呢？”哈利问。这次出行是邓布利多的提议，可以算作凤凰社的战后聚会，期限不长，短暂地休息后还要回去工作，毕竟目前离大战结束也才过去不到三个月——这三个月他们可忙坏了，一堆乱七八糟的事情要处理，都没什么时间停下来分享喜悦。正是这个原因，才选择了圣安德鲁斯作为度假地，毕竟近啊。<br/>
“他们已经先到了，亚瑟等等会回来接我们。”韦斯莱夫人说。<br/>
所以他们是坐车去的……凭什么？哈利相信大家脑袋里都冒出了同样的疑问，不过他们默契地没说出口。<br/>
“好了，别抱怨了，”韦斯莱夫人招呼他们靠近路边，韦斯莱先生的车子在明媚的阳光下驶来，“今天可是个好天气呢。”<br/>
<br/>
哈利他们一到圣安德鲁斯就各自分散开来，双胞胎表示自己对Jannettas Gelateria这家冰淇淋店非常有兴趣，一下车就顺着青石砖路跑远了，金妮准备跟着韦斯莱夫人去海边，哈利罗恩赫敏表示更想去前面惹眼的尖顶城堡看看。<br/>
“傍晚记得在西海滩聚餐！”韦斯莱夫人叮嘱道。<br/>
确实是个好天气，天空蓝的像幅油画，上面缀着几朵悠闲的白云，暖阳洒在身上，光线并不刺目。<br/>
哈利三人慢悠悠在街上溜达，路边的居民区看起来都有些年头了，低矮的砖墙呈红褐色，越靠近地面越略略发黑。墙头上通常爬着茂密的植被，有时是层叠的青藤，有时是一簇簇不知名的花儿，紫的白的黄的，花朵非常细小，数目繁多，各自凑在一起，一团团懒懒的浸没在阳光中。<br/>
街对面的麻瓜店铺统一挂着木制门牌，橱窗和店门选用的色彩却不同，远远看去像孩子认真堆好的积木，五彩缤纷，整整齐齐。<br/>
“哈利，你瞧！”罗恩拍拍他，伸手指着对面一间店铺的橱窗，那是一件售卖手工艺品的店铺，橱窗的窗框是红色的。橱窗右下角的位置，一筐毛线小人的旁边，贴着哈利的通缉令，白底黑字格外清晰。<br/>
“都什么时候了？怎么还贴着！”哈利瞪大了眼睛说。怎么战后魔法部没去通知麻瓜首相收回通缉令吗？<br/>
“理解一下吧，可怜的金斯莱这三个月都没怎么睡，估计逮不到机会去造访麻瓜首相的壁炉。”赫敏笑了起来，她伸手指了指自己的宽檐帽，“要不，你带着我的帽子吧？”<br/>
哈利看了看她的帽子，摇头表示拒绝，正要说些什么，韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟一个拿着几支蛋筒，另一个抱着几个盒子，远远跑过来。<br/>
“嗨，伙计们，来领邓布利多请的冰淇淋！”乔治，或者弗雷德，欢快的声音跟着人一起飞奔到他们面前。<br/>
“有香草的、薄荷的、香蕉的、椰子的和巧克力太妃的。”弗雷德，或者乔治说，他冲赫敏眨眨眼，“挑吧，女士优先！”<br/>
“薄荷椰子的，喏，要蛋筒的，谢谢！”赫敏笑着从双胞胎手中接过自己的那一份冰淇淋。<br/>
“我要巧克力太妃的吧，也要蛋筒的，谢谢！”哈利说，他将通缉令的事儿抛到脑后。<br/>
“我要香草香蕉的，啊，只剩盒装的了，那就盒子吧，谢谢！”罗恩接过盒子，双胞胎冲他们点点头，表示自己还要去西海滩给其他人送冰淇淋，就跑走了。<br/>
“喂，等等！你们没给我勺子！”罗恩在后面大喊，可韦斯莱双子已经不见人影。他郁闷地将冰淇淋球上插着的一小块脆饼拔出来，叹气说：“他们不是要我拿这玩意儿吃吧？”<br/>
不过，他还是叹的太早了点儿，吃盒装冰淇淋没勺子不是最惨的，还有更倒霉的事，比如说，刚溜达到海边就下雨。<br/>
“这该死的天气！晴了有半小时吗？”罗恩拽着赫敏，赫敏压着帽子，哈利跟在他们身后，三个人狼狈地向前方的城堡遗迹里奔去。<br/>
“幸好我们刚转到这里。”赫敏站在拱门下才算松了口气。<br/>
“西海滩那边还晴着呢，”哈利伸手冲左边指了指，“要等这片云过去。”<br/>
其实西海滩那边也在下雨，太阳雨而已。尖顶城堡上方的一小块乌云被风推着，慢慢腾腾地朝远处挪动。<br/>
<br/>
与此同时，西弗勒斯·斯内普正在城堡右边的教堂遗迹前。圣安德鲁斯教堂仅余半壁残垣，内中没什么可避雨的地方，他也不太在意。这次度假，于他而言的最大意义在于一个人安静散散步，这三个月，从圣芒戈到霍格沃兹，就没一刻清闲，总有人嗡嗡嗡地在他身边吵闹。<br/>
雨水自教堂尖塔上冲刷而下。这两座尖塔保存较为完整，对称矗立，同其下的墙体一起构成大教堂的门。斯内普站在中轴线前抬头看了看，那两座塔尖几乎要戳进乌云里，隐隐可窥其曾经宏伟。<br/>
这座教堂仅残余正门和一面联通正门与最远处内殿的高墙。从中轴线望去，入目是一片绿茵和两侧无数坟茔，里面埋葬着一些麻瓜贵族。斯内普注意到，教堂墙壁外侧是粗糙的，爬满青苔，内侧也同样。<br/>
他顺着中轴线，踩着湿软的草地缓缓向内走去。雨天还有一个好处，就是能驱逐掉大部分游客。此刻是静谧的，诚如这教堂失去的穹顶、雕像和花窗，雨水从天空落在草地上，它们不知道自己刚穿过四百余年前辉煌的穹顶和裁剪精良的彩色玻璃。<br/>
麻瓜对纪念的态度是偏执的。斯内普想，他此刻正站在应该是教堂中殿的区域，脚下有一块铜质的长方形牌子，上面写着：“此处曾矗立一座尖塔”。他顺着牌子抬头看了看，乌云快要远去。<br/>
其实巫师对纪念也是偏执的，只是方式不同。斯内普重新低下头看了一会儿那块牌子，它是崭新的，光洁的，并不斑驳。巫师制造画像，从某方面讲，这样的能力甚至可称是令亡者犹存。只是，终不过也是块崭新的牌子，亡者总会斑驳。<br/>
在他思考期间，雨已经嘎然而止。苏格兰的雨就是这样，倏忽间来，倏忽间去。十字耳堂的一侧走出一名身着蓝白色袍子的麻瓜，他个头不高，头发稀疏，脸颊瘦削，点着“阿门”的手势。这个人步履很稳，直到他走到附近，斯内普才发现他眼神浑浊，是名盲人。<br/>
这名麻瓜从他身旁走过，口中喃喃着旧约·约伯记中的话：<br/>
“……你也必坚固，无所惧怕。<br/>
你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起，也如流过去的水一样。<br/>
你在世的日子要比正午更明，虽有黑暗仍像早晨。”<br/>
斯内普看了眼几米开外的内殿，里面摆着一座长方形的坟墓状石器，上面是躺着的圣安德鲁的雕像，这大概就是传说中圣安德鲁的遗骸所在。阳光穿过残壁上拱形的空洞洒下，投射在雕像面部。<br/>
他突然觉得没必要再看，决定转身离开此处。刚转身，就看到小天狼星·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平以及尼法朵拉·卢平正走过来。<br/>
“你在这儿，西弗勒斯，我们找你好一会儿啦。”卢平微笑着冲他打招呼。<br/>
斯内普点点头算作回应。他们的到来令他更想赶紧换个地方散步。<br/>
“谁想得到有人就偏要淋雨，不去室内。”小天狼星嘟囔着说，他手上拿着一支蛋筒冰淇淋，另一只手上端着一盒盒装的冰淇淋，上面插着印有Jannettas Gelateria的花边脆饼和一只扁平的木勺。<br/>
“小天狼星。”卢平笑着将他往前推了推，唐克斯也笑眯眯的，用鼓励的眼神望着他。<br/>
“好吧好吧，”小天狼星往旁边闪了闪，伸手将盒装的冰淇淋递到斯内普面前，“邓布利多让我给你送来。”<br/>
噢，这大概就是他刚刚反常地嘟嘟囔囔的原因了。斯内普想，随后又有些担忧，邓布利多对甜食的爱好已经要蔓延到其他人身上了吗？<br/>
“喂，只有曲奇和泡泡糖口味的，你没的选。”小天狼星说，本来让他来给斯内普送冰淇淋他就很不情愿了，对方居然还不接，“快点儿，这玩意儿化的超快的！”<br/>
彷佛为了证明他这句话，他手中蛋筒上天蓝色的冰淇淋球啪唧掉下来一块，晕开在他棒球服袖子上，“哎哟！”小天狼星懊恼地叫道，凑过去将剩下的快要滑落的部分吃掉，蓝色的奶油蹭在嘴角。<br/>
“哈。”斯内普笑了声，在小天狼星的瞪视里接过那只盒子，奶白色和天蓝色的冰淇淋球好端端的躺在盒子里，被施着恒温咒。<br/>
<br/>
“所以，马尔福，你为什么在这里？”罗恩大声问。<br/>
隔壁城堡中，非常巧合地也上演着当事人并不欢迎的偶遇。<br/>
德拉科·马尔福穿着衬衫打着领带，西裤下面踩着一双皮鞋，怀里抱着一只瘦巴巴的幼猫，橘色的一小团，脸都尖尖的，看起来被养的并不好。<br/>
“你的外套呢？”“这猫怎么回事？”哈利和赫敏同时问。<br/>
“不关你们的事！”马尔福的脸涨红了，不知是谁的问题令他感到窘迫。<br/>
“啊，我猜到了，”罗恩一拍手掌，恍然大悟地说，“我爸爸提到，麻瓜有个什么高尔夫比赛来着，那个什么索什么姆杯。”<br/>
“是索尔海姆杯。”赫敏纠正他。<br/>
“你爸爸还知道高尔夫？”马尔福抬高声音嘲笑般地说。<br/>
罗恩这次居然没被他激怒，用幸灾乐祸地口气继续说：“你爸爸一定知道。长袖善舞的贵族马尔福家嗯？战后落魄到要捡回同麻瓜世界的交际了？”<br/>
“滚开，韦斯莱！”马尔福喊道，他的手不自觉地加大力道，怀里的小猫尖声喵了下。他赶忙松了松手。<br/>
罗恩还想继续说什么，赫敏拽着他示意别说了，她拉着他转身往外走，回头对哈利说：“你还要在城堡转转吗？我们先去码头廊桥等你啦。”<br/>
“啊？”哈利愣了下，犹豫地看了眼马尔福，对方正在哄那只刚被捏疼了的猫。他对赫敏说：“你们先去吧，我还想再看看城堡。”<br/>
罗恩和赫敏走了之后，哈利站在拱门下看着不远处地大海，浪涛拍打着悬崖，远方海天相接的地方有一艘红底白条的船，像从云里驶出来的。<br/>
他不知道要跟马尔福说什么，两人之间充斥着一股诡异的静默。<br/>
最终还是马尔福先开口，他没问哈利为什么不跟着罗恩赫敏一起走，也显然没有再多聊前事的意向，他说：“天晴了，沿着海边走一走？”<br/>
走在沿海的小路上，哈利发现远处码头廊桥的方向挂着一道彩虹。<br/>
像海豚跃出的弧线，嗯，要放大很多倍，那一定是一只巨大又美丽的海豚，它从海中跃出，留下绚丽的弧线，又回到海里。<br/>
哈利不知道自己为什么会答应马尔福的邀约，他敢肯定，对方也在纳闷为何自己会发出这样的邀请。他想了想，问道：“你的外套哪去了？”<br/>
“波特，我有没有说过你真的得很不会聊天？”马尔福说，阳光洒在他铂金色的头发上，哈利觉得他整颗脑袋都在闪闪发光。<br/>
“好吧，那猫是哪儿来的？”哈利移开视线，看着云里驶出的船。<br/>
“那儿捡的，”马尔福指了指西海滩的方向，海滩上方一大片平整的绿地是苏格兰著名的老球场，他指完之后，发现哈利还是满脸不解，一副还要再问的样子，只好又说：“这和外套是同一个问题，波特。啧，我七年前就该知道你不会聊天。”<br/>
哈利还要再说什么，马尔福已经放弃似的长篇大论起来：“我真不知道你问这些做什么？或者我接下来要说的话你会觉得很优越，嗯，救世主波特，瞧啊，他拯救了巫师界，打败了黑魔王，他有什么烦恼呢？不会聊天没关系，现在每份报纸都恨不得他说什么是什么，不会交际没关系，反正不用参加什么令人作呕的宴会，做什么该死的场面功夫，为了一点儿蝇头小利像快渴死的吸血鬼那样‘给我血，给我血，给我血’。好吧，好吧，波特，听着，我爸爸在那边，”他指着海上那艘大船，“我的外套在那边，”他指了指老球场的方向，“我和猫，在这边。”他伸手胡乱指了指，也不知道指的是哈利还是他自己。<br/>
“我没什么优越感！”哈利冲他喊道，“你七年前就该知道我没心情当什么救世主，就因为伏地魔杀了我爸妈却没杀死我！七年过去了我每年都要被追杀至少一回，你还没意识到什么叫身不由己，你这个蠢货！”<br/>
“你！疤头！我怎么不知道什么叫身不由己？！你在说什么蠢……”马尔福涨红了脸，冲哈利喊回去，不过他这次倒记得小心点儿别抓疼了猫。<br/>
哈利没等他喊完就打断了他：“那是因为，听好了，白鼬！那是因为你没朋友，不是克拉布和高尔那种的！”他停下来，转身，在逐渐暗淡的彩虹下对马尔福伸出手，“你现在可以有。”<br/>
马尔福怀里的幼猫发出一声尖细的猫叫，他又抓疼了它。他瞪着哈利的手，就像瞪着什么会吃人的妖怪，只要他伸出手，就会被尖利的牙齿狠狠袭击。他不合时宜地想起七年年自己被波特拒绝的那只手，空空荡荡。<br/>
冲动的想法，不一定会冲动的改变，但冲动本身极易熄灭。哈利回神的速度要比马尔福犹豫的速度快得多得多。他收回手，轻声说：“好吧，你没兴趣。”哈利转身向码头廊桥跑去，天际的彩虹已经消失，他希望自己丢人的瞬间也一起消失。<br/>
“喂！等等！”眼前的空空荡荡令马尔福回神，他抱着猫追着哈利的背影跑去。<br/>
抱着猫儿大幅影响了马尔福的速度，在经过殉道者纪念碑旁边的花园时，他看到了熟悉的黑袍，斯内普恰好散步到那边。<br/>
“德拉科！”斯内普刚叫了个名字，还没来及说什么，马尔福已经风一样地跑到前面去了，橘色的一团被他塞进了斯内普怀里。<br/>
“帮我照顾下它，教授！”少年的声音从前面传来。<br/>
<br/>
斯内普抱着猫坐在花园中面向大海的长椅上。<br/>
天际的云彩慢慢染上橘红的辉光，要不了多久，大概能看一场落日。<br/>
好吧，事实上现在已经晚上七点了，距离韦斯莱夫人通知的聚餐时间很接近，可他完全不想往西海滩那边去。<br/>
他将瘦小的幼猫放在腿上，伸手慢慢为它顺毛，修长的手指从猫儿头顶摸到尾巴，又绕到耳朵后面，挠着它耳根的绒毛。小猫喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。<br/>
“莫莉叫我来喊你去聚餐。”小天狼星从纪念碑那边绕过来。他将棒球衫拿在手上，身上穿着一件白色短袖，渐渐出现的夕阳为他镀上一层柔和的光。<br/>
斯内普无意为他腾出位置，尽管长椅很宽，他们俩就是各坐一头，中间都能再塞个海格。<br/>
小天狼星也无意让他往旁边挪挪，他走过来，随意坐在长椅前的草地上，继续说：“是莫莉叫我来，我才不……欸，”他看到了斯内普怀里的幼猫，开心地冲那团橘色招呼，“来，猫猫，到这里来。”<br/>
小猫似乎是被小天狼星的过度热情吓到了，调头用小爪子扒着斯内普的袍子，拼命往他怀里钻。斯内普伸手将它往怀里揽了揽，嘴角牵起愉快的笑意。<br/>
他笑了。小天狼星看到晚霞的辉光在斯内普嘴角边停驻，那张总是冷厉的脸变得柔软，连眉心深深的刻痕都变得极浅淡。他忍不住跟着笑起来，一边笑一边装模做样地冲小猫儿呲牙：“快过来，不然吃了你！”<br/>
小猫在斯内普怀里抖了抖，他不得不伸手继续给它挠耳朵挠下巴，试图让小家伙冷静点儿。他努力让自己的声音里别带出笑意：“行了，布莱克。回去吧，告诉韦斯莱夫人我不想去聚餐。”<br/>
小天狼星坐在草地上，看着远方即将被红霞浸染的海面，海风阵阵，吹乱了他的头发。他突然想留下，欣赏这一场红日坠海。<br/>
<br/>
“波特！”马尔福气喘吁吁的跑来，才发现哈利正在码头廊桥的入口等他。<br/>
哈利回头看了他一眼，什么也没说，准备继续往前走。<br/>
“你等等呀，”马尔福扶着廊桥一边的石块喘气，他向哈利伸出一只手，“我跑不动啦，拉我一把。”<br/>
哈利拉着他的手肘帮他站好，廊桥上常有大风，海风将他们的头发都吹的乱糟糟，两个人看着对方，都哈哈大笑起来。<br/>
不远处，赫敏和罗恩见他们来了，也朝着入口走来。<br/>
“呀！”赫敏惊呼一声，她的宽檐帽被风吹到了廊桥一边的岩石上，眼见着就要落入海里，她抽出魔杖，正准备念个飞来咒，罗恩已经徒手爬到岩石上，从边缘帮她拾回了帽子。他站在岩石上，海水在他脚下拍打，他手上抓着那顶帽子，笑着冲她说：“走啦，妈妈让我们回去吃饭了！”<br/>
<br/>
“呼神护卫！”小天狼星唤出自己的守护神，让它给韦斯莱夫人带话，“告诉莫莉，我们晚点过去。”<br/>
斯内普正想说他自作主张，小天狼星眯着眼看着自己的守护神远去，转头问他：“椅子上写的什么？”<br/>
长椅的中间钉着一块金色的牌子，这是麻瓜社会的，呃，该说什么，传统活动？给市政捐一些钱，就可以在公园里拥有一张属于自己的椅子，可以在上面订上牌子，记录一些话。<br/>
这通常是为了纪念，人呐，对于纪念大概都是执着的。斯内普看了看那块牌子，缓缓读给小天狼星：“爱如珍宝，献给M&amp;FA，永远思念，铭刻在心。”<br/>
“麻瓜啊，没有魔法，却很神奇，我突然发现画像也如一张椅子。”小天狼星将棒球衫叠了叠，放在脑袋后面，他仰躺在草地上，看着天上变幻的云彩。<br/>
斯内普没有接话，他凝望着海面，红日如一颗圆滚滚的果子，一点点向海面移动，云霞如纱罩般流动在天上，托着那颗果子。怀里的小猫儿翻了个身，蹭着他的手，示意他为它挠挠肚皮。<br/>
“斯内普，我认为，有些回忆适合反复重温，另一些则适合收藏。”小天狼星说，他微微闭着眼睛，用回忆的口吻说，“我学生时期曾同詹姆一家来过一次圣安德鲁斯。”<br/>
斯内普依旧没有接话的意图，他挠着小猫的肚子，安静地看着大海。<br/>
小天狼星坐了起来，他指着西海滩的方向，“就是那边，那次，正赶上退潮，西海滩露出了大片大片的细沙，那边还算好的，城堡那个方向，悬崖底下全是岩石，表面乌青，看起来像青苔或者水藻，当时还冷，海风像刀子一样，里面带着鱼腥味儿。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“退潮的西海滩，上面不知是留下了浮游生物还是细沙的光线反应，银白银白，像镜面一样。詹姆站在‘镜面’上跟我说，下次再来，可要看看涨潮时候什么样，他指着城堡说，尤其是那边，悬崖城堡，惊涛拍岸。”小天狼星讲到这儿，声音中浸满怀念：“然后我们就走啦，那时候总觉得，不过一转身，下回再见。其实，下回再见已不是现在了。”<br/>
“喵~”斯内普推了推怀里的小猫儿，它毫无防备地从他膝盖上翻了个身，维持平衡已来不及了，只好跳到小天狼星的腿上。<br/>
小天狼星接了猫，伸手为它顺毛压惊，问：“你猜，我要是拥有格兰芬多的宝剑会怎么办？”<br/>
“总觉得你不像那种会去收藏的类型，”斯内普说，“或者用来练习击剑？”<br/>
小天狼星笑了起来，他说：“哈，可你不同。将你的……好好收藏吧。”<br/>
斯内普没听清小天狼星含混的字词，也许小天狼星本人也不知道自己究竟在说些什么。不过他明白，这话不含恶意，甚至算得上是种宽慰。按说，凭他俩的关系，这些词句多少算得上逾矩，可他奇迹般地不想去计较。<br/>
生不起气来，或许是因为夕阳暖暖的。<br/>
“斯内普，其实，你在圣芒戈的时候，我去看过你，”小天狼星挠着小猫的耳朵说，他看到斯内普闻言挑起了一边眉毛，笑得更开心了，“治疗师说你虽然还在昏迷，但已经脱离危险了。我那时就想，哎，以后都不能叫你鼻涕精了，真可惜啊。”<br/>
斯内普的眉毛挑的更高了点儿，他看着被大海吞没了一小半儿的太阳，感叹说：“蠢狗，格兰芬多的爱恨真简单呐。”<br/>
“喂！这不公平！”小天狼星对他的称呼表示抗议。<br/>
“两年前，你消失在帷幕后面的时候，我那时候就想，哎，以后都不能叫你蠢狗了，真可惜啊。”斯内普说。太阳又被海水吞噬了一小半儿。<br/>
“斯莱特林的想法真难猜呐。”小天狼星感慨道，他也凝望着海面上的一小半儿太阳，“斯内普，我突然发现，我们都还没老。”<br/>
“显而易见。”斯内普说。<br/>
“真庆幸呐，因为，我们将一起老。”<br/>
<br/>
END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>